<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nice to come home to. by Grey_Summers, pyroallerdyce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563286">nice to come home to.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers'>Grey_Summers</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce'>pyroallerdyce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>february writing challenge 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As she unlocked the door and opened it, she could immediately smell something cooking in the tiny kitchen. Rey was alarmed, though what she smelled was delicious. She quickly slipped off her shoes by the doorway and hung her purse and keys on the hooks in the wall. “Ben,” she called out as she walked into the apartment. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“Making dinner!” Ben called out, poking his head out of the kitchen a moment later.  “I'm glad you're home.  Means I timed it right.”</p><p>or:  Rey comes home from work to find Ben cooking dinner.  This has not gone well in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>february writing challenge 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Writing Challenge - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nice to come home to.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi awesome nerds! we have decided to embark on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day. All of them will be Star Wars based, but the pairings will change and involve characters from all over the saga. We hope that you enjoy them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void.</p><p>Day 4 - “You’re making me dinner? Are you sure you don’t want to go out?”<br/>Prompt by prompt-bank on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey sighed heavily as she made her way to her apartment door. She was tired and starving after working a long shift at the hospital. The hospital staff was short a nurse, so it was up to her and two other nurses to pick up the slack. The general surgery floor was full of patients that needed a lot of attention, and she was grateful she had the next few days off to finally unwind. </p><p>As she unlocked the door and opened it, she could immediately smell something cooking in the tiny kitchen. Rey was alarmed, though what she smelled was delicious. She quickly slipped off her shoes by the doorway and hung her purse and keys on the hooks in the wall. “Ben,” she called out as she walked into the apartment. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“Making dinner!” Ben called out, poking his head out of the kitchen a moment later.  “I'm glad you're home.  Means I timed it right.”</p><p>“You’re making me dinner? Are you sure you don’t want to go out?” Rey asked as they walked back into the kitchen. She saw the pots and pans on the stove and in the sink. </p><p>“Positive,” Ben said, walking back to the stove and checking how the sauce was heating up.  “Chicken fettuccine Alfredo.”</p><p>While the meal sounded lovely, Rey was sure it wasn’t going to turn out right. Whenever Ben cooked, it was always a disaster. “Are you sure you don’t want pizza or Chinese food?” she asked as she searched for the takeout menus. “They don’t close for another two hours.”</p><p>“I am making dinner,” Ben said strongly.  “We are not ordering pizza or Chinese.”</p><p>“We could order something else,” Rey persisted. “Or I can help you cook.”</p><p>“No,” Ben said firmly.  “I am cooking dinner.  We are going to have a nice, romantic dinner.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Rey said. She looked around and saw two plates and silverware set out on the kitchen island. “It’s just that you making dinner doesn’t usually end well.” She saw his shoulders fall. “It does smell delicious.”</p><p>“I am aware of the fact that making dinner for you has not ended well in the past,” Ben said with a little annoyance in his tone.  “But I have practiced cooking this five times before I decided to cook it for you.  I thought it would be nice since you finally have a night off, but whatever.”</p><p>Rey stood there quietly, shocked that Ben was really doing this for her. “You practiced?” She didn’t know what to say. He never practiced in front of her. She could tell Ben was still upset by the way he was stirring the sauce. “I’m going to change out of these scrubs,” she said, wanting to give him time alone and for her to think clearly. She left and headed for their bedroom.</p><p>When she came back, Ben was still at the stove. She walked up behind him, slipped her arms between his, and hugged him. Her head rested on his back, and she was mindful of her arms and the stove. “It really does smell good. Can I have a taste?”</p><p>”What does it matter. You're just going to order pizza anyway,” Ben said bitterly. ”I don't know why I even bothered.”</p><p>“Ben, that’s not true,” Rey said. She moved to the side of him and kept one arm around his waist. “What if I like it?”</p><p>”Why would you?  You said it yourself. Everything I cook is a disaster.”  Ben looked over at her. ”Just go order what you want. I'll toss this or something.”</p><p>Ben broke away from Rey and headed towards the trash can. ”Sorry. You probably wanted to relax when you got home. I was just trying to be nice.”</p><p>“No, stop!” Rey exclaimed as she rushed over to him. She took the pan from his hands before anything fell into the trash can. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’m sorry. I had a rough day at work, and I jumped to conclusions. I’m taking it out on you and don’t mean to be.” She set the pan back on the stove and looked at Ben. “I really do appreciate you cooking me dinner tonight. I’m sorry to have ruined your plans. I’d really like to try it and want you to finish.” She gave him a small smile. “Can you please give me a spoon so I can taste this?” </p><p>Ben stared at her for a moment before opening up a drawer and getting her a spoon. ”If it's terrible, be honest. We can order whatever you want then.”</p><p>Rey took the offered spoon and scooped up some sauce. She brought it to her lips and tasted it. “Oh my goodness, Ben. This is seriously amazing.” She took another spoonful. “Where did you learn how to make this?” </p><p>”Mama,” Ben said. ”It’s my great-grandmother’s recipe.”  He watched Rey take a few more spoonfuls. ”You’re not lying to me just because you think that's what I want, right?  Because if you hate it, I'm fine with getting something else. I don't want to poison you or something.”</p><p>Rey licked the spoon. “I promise I’m not lying to you. This is really good. I’m really impressed.” </p><p>Ben breathed a sigh of relief. ”Thank God. I think Mama would have killed me if I fucked it up. She made me cook it with her five times before she’d let me have a copy of the recipe.”</p><p>“Really?” Rey laughed. “I’m going to have to give her a call later. You’re doing great. I don’t even know how to cook this.” She set the spoon on the counter. “How much longer until we can eat?” </p><p>”It should be done,” Ben said, reaching out with a fork to check the pasta. ”Go sit down.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rey said excitedly. She down at the kitchen island, waiting for Ben. </p><p>Ben finished putting it all together and served them each a helping before sitting down next to Rey. ”I’m sorry I got upset earlier. You had every right to think that this would be a disaster. I was just trying so hard not to make it one that I reacted badly when you had a natural assumption.”</p><p>“It’s okay. You had every reason. You’ve been working hard on this. I’m sorry for insisting on takeout without giving this a try,” Rey said. “I’m so glad I did. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>”I just wanted to do something nice and romantic since you're going to have to work on Valentine's Day,” Ben said, poking at the plate with his fork. ”I know you are upset about that so I thought this might be an okay replacement. But we can totally still go have a Valentine's dinner on your next night off if you want.”</p><p>“This is perfect and so much more. I love it.” Rey leaned her head on his shoulder. “And I love you. This is really special and thoughtful,” she said as she straightened back up. “I don’t need anything else for Valentine’s Day, but I wouldn’t mind you replicating this dish again.”</p><p>“Well, you're getting a present on Valentine's Day whether you need anything else or not.  And I love you too, and I will be happy to make this again.”  Ben smiled at her.  “I am so relieved that you like this.  I am so relieved that it turned out okay.  I was really worried that it wouldn't.”</p><p>“I cannot wait, and you’re getting a present, too.” Rey twirled some noodles with her fork. “You’re amazing, and you had a wonderful teacher.” </p><p>“You'll have to tell Mama that because I'm sure she's extremely curious as to how it went.  I'm surprised she hasn't been calling already.  I told her that I was doing this for you tonight.”  Ben looked around the counter and groaned.  “Fuck, I forgot.”</p><p>Rey laughed softly. “You could bring her leftovers if there’s any left.” She raised an eyebrow. “What did you forget?”</p><p>“I was going to buy wine,” Ben said, burying his head in his hands.  “I did research on what kind of wine would go best with this meal, and I was going to go to the liquor store and ask for the best kind of that type of wine there is, and I completely and totally forgot to do it.  I'm sorry.”  </p><p>“Ben, it’s okay!” Rey took one of his hands, and he looked at her. He was taking this way too seriously, but she adored him for it. “The wine would have been nice, but we don’t need it. It’s just right the way it is. We can have wine with it the next time you cook this up.” </p><p>“Really?” Ben asked, his voice filled with entirely too much uncertainty for his liking.  “I'll make sure we have it next time.  I promise.”</p><p>“Yes, really.” Rey let go of his hand and picked up her fork again. “Now let’s enjoy this wonderful meal you cooked up. But first, we do need something to drink.” She got up and walked to the fridge, bringing two cans of soda back with her. “I couldn’t have imagined anything more perfect than this. Thank you for the dinner. It means so much to me.”</p><p>“Well, I am very glad that you are enjoying it.  I promise that I will not attempt to cook you dinner on your next night off,” Ben laughed.  “I'll need to test cook something several times with Mama before I attempt to make dinner again.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that. Or we could cook something together,” Rey said as she nudged his arm. “You can cook whenever you want, whether I’m off or not. I’d love to try whatever else you whip up.”</p><p>“Oh, no, I'm test cooking things with Mama,” Ben said seriously.  “Last time I tried to cook before tonight, I nearly set the kitchen on fire.  I need Mama's supervision until I get it right.”</p><p>“That is true,” Rey laughed. “I’m already excited for what’s to come.”</p><p>“I will do my best not to let you down,” Ben said, smiling at her.</p><p>Rey turned her attention back to her plate, and as he watched her take a bite, the only thing he could think about was how glad he was he had managed to pull this meal off.</p><p>And he was definitely not going to tell her about the fact that he'd nearly set a hand towel on fire in the process.  Nope.  Absolutely not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>